You Jump, I Jump
by liztits
Summary: Quinn Fabray is boarding the titanic, the ship taking her to a life she doesn't want,but when she meets a young girl by the name of Britt, her life changes, and it's nt old good. Quitt, because there isn't enough, with Brittana friendship.
1. 1

**Hey, hey, hey. I know I should be working on those Hunger Game fics, but this titanic one came to me last night, and I thought, why the heck not!  
><strong>**Plus, we're coming up to a 100 years since the sinking, so, I think that it's nice, to remember.  
>I will shut up now. I don't own titanic, I don't own glee, I had sex with yo momma, yadda yadda. Enjoy! <strong>

"Tell us Quinn."  
>"It's been 84 years."<br>"That's okay, just try and remember anything. Anything at all."  
>"Do you wanna hear this or not, Mr Lovett?"<br>A sheepish smile is all that is returned.  
>"It's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the ship of dreams, and it was. It really was."<p>

We drove through throngs of people, all milling round in front of the ship, the driver of our car impatiently honking his horn until we found a suitable place for the car to pull up. The driver steps out of the car, and walks round to my door, pulling it open and taking my outstretched hand to help me from the cab.  
>Looking up to the ship, I can't help but be impressed, however, I keep my face a careful mask of distaste.<br>"I don't see what all the fuss is about, it doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." I turn to face my fiancée for a second before looking back towards the ship.  
>"You can be blasé about some things Quinn, but not about Titanic" He spouts off, but I'm not listening, wandering in the direction of the ship.<br>My mother approaches me, eyeing me with distain.  
>"Ladies, we'd better hurry. Come along!" I place my hand into the crook of my fiancées arm, and we walk up the gangway to the ship.<p>

"It was the ship of dreams, to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains… Outwardly, I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming."

"Britt, you are loco. You bet everything we have!"  
>"When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose."<p>

Britt sat at a table in a pub just off the docks, next to her best friend Santana.  
>"Sven?" She looks at the man next to her as he places a card down on the table. In truth, she has no idea what this game is, and how she ended up with all her money on the table is a little fuzzy, but she's having fun. She has a good feeling about this.<br>"Bet." The man next to her says, placing a card down on the table. She picks this up and adds it to her hand, before placing a card down and taking one from the deck.

"Okay!" she puts down the cigarette she'd been smoking and looks around the table. "Moment of truth, somebody's life's about to change."  
>"Tana?" She looks to her companion who's looking down at the table moodily.<br>"Niente."  
>"What?" She furrows her brow.<br>"Nothing Brit, I got nothing."  
>"Oh.. Okay." She frowns slightly. "Olaf." The man throws his hand down on the table, revealing nothing. "Sven?"<br>Sven places his hand carefully down. Two pair. She's got this.  
>"I'm sorry Santana."<br>Santana starts yelling in Spanish, but before she can finish, Brittany interrupts her. "I'm sorry, but you're not going to see your mom again for a long time."  
>She throws her cards down on the table. "Full house!" She smiles with glee as Santana scoops up the tickets, but when she goes to take the money, Olaf grabs her by the collar. He wouldn't hit a girl, would he? She scrunches up her face in anticipation. It wouldn't be the first time a man has hit her.<br>Luckily, instead of punching her, he punches Sven, breaking his nose.  
>Santana is bouncing around the pub, her smile so wide it reaches her ears.<p>

Britt turns to her, smile just as wide. "We're going home!"  
>"I'm going to America" Santana yells, clenching the tickets.<br>"No, love" the man behind the bar interrupts them. "Titanic's going to America, in five minutes."  
>"Shit." Brittany holds out the duffel bag she'd slung over her bag, and Santana slides the money and half of the cards from the table into it.<br>They're out of the pub so fast the people still drinking barely see the door move.

They're running down the dock along the boat to Steerage boarding, when Santana yells, "See? It's destiny!" She's panting but she's still wearing the same smile. "I'm gonna be a millionaire this time round!" Britt knows she's talking about being a singer, it's all she's ever wanted, and she talks about it nearly all the time.  
>They run into a horse, almost getting trampled, but quickly skirt around it.<br>"You're crazy!" Santana laughs.  
>"Maybe, but I'm the one with the tickets!" She speeds up, Santana lagging behind slightly. "I thought you were fast?"<br>Santana mumbles something and speeds up.  
>"Hey! Hey, wait! We're passengers!" They're pulling the gangway away from the ship, but they run up it anyway. She hands the man at closing door the tickets.<br>"Have you been through the lice inspection?" He asks, eyeing them.

"Of course." Brittany tells him, then mumbles to Santana "What are lice?" Santana just shakes her head at her, and they jump from the gangway, into the ship.  
>"We're the luckiest people in the world!" Brittany giggles, gripping to Santana as they run through the ship, making their way to the deck. "You know that?"<p> 


	2. 2

They reach the deck just after the ship starts to pull away, and Brittany jumps on the rails, starting to wave.  
>"Goodbye!" She yells, flailing her arm around, "I'll miss you!"<br>"What are you doing? You don't know anyone." Santana's standing a bit further back, eyeing Brittany with amusement.  
>"That's not the point!" She continues to wave, and Santana laughs, dropping her bag and jumping onto the rails next to her best friend.<br>"I'll never forget you!"  
>Brittany here's the engine kick in and smiles.<br>She's finally going home.

Brittany and Santana walk through the halls, trying to find their room. They pass an Irish woman who's ushering her children down the hall, and Brittany smiles, turning to Santana. "Look! Baby leprechauns."  
>Santana smiles and walks past her, looking at the doors they're passing. "G-60" She mumbles, reading every number until she comes to the door. "Here we are!"<br>Brittany enters the room first, smiling at its occupants. "Hey! I'm Brittany" She shakes hands with both the men before turning to Santana, who's claimed the top bunk while Brittany's back was turned. "Who says you get top bunk?" she laughs as she pulls herself up, ticking Santana.

"This one?" My maid holds up a painting for me to look at, but it's not the one I want.  
>"No" I frown, turning back to the box I was looking through. "It had a lot of faces on it." I smile when I find the painting I'd been looking for, and pull it out of the box. "This is the one I was looking for!"<br>"Would you like all of them out, Miss?" My maid, Rachel, asks, pulling another from the box.  
>"Yes," I turn, looking for the perfect place to put this painting "We need a little colour in this room."<br>"Put it in there, in the wardrobe." My soon-to-be husbands "man", a ghastly fellow named Figgins, stands in the middle of the room, directing the people carrying our bags into the room.

"God, not those finger paintings again, they certainly were a waste of money." He says it like I begged them to buy them for me, but I just ignore him.  
>"The difference between Finn's taste in art, and mine, is that I actually have some." I don't really say it to anyone in particular, I'm just venting to the room. "They're fascinating, it's like being inside a dream."<br>"What's the artist's name?" This question comes from Rachel, who bends over to look at the painting. She's only been with us a while, since Finn decided we needed more staff, but honestly, she's the closest thing to a friend I have around here.  
>"Something Picasso." I tell her, taking another painting from the box.<br>"Something Picasso?" Finn's voice is sarcastic when he says that. "He won't amount to anything, I'm telling you."  
>I ignore him, walking through to the bedroom. "I think I'll put the Degas in here."<br>He says something to Figgins about the paintings being cheap, and they laugh. Someone follows us through to the bedroom, and when I look up I see a young man wheeling something into the safe.

"At Cherbourg, a woman came aboard named Margaret Holliday. We all called her Holly. History would call her 'The Unsinkable Holly Holliday'. Her husband had struck gold someplace out west, and she was what mother called 'new money'… By the next afternoon, we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of us but ocean."

Down at the bow of the ship, the next day, Brittany and Santana ran to the front of the ship, leaning over once they hit the rails.  
>Brittany squeaks excitedly, grabbing Santana's arm and pointing to where a dolphin has just broken through the surf. "Hey! Look! Do you see it? Oh look, another one! Do you see them?" She giggles, "I want one, do you think they make good pets? Not like Lord Tubbington," she's referring to a cat she had growing up, "I could never get him to quit smoking."<br>Santana smiles at her best friend. "When I'm rich, I'll buy you one. I'll buy you a whole school"  
>"They go to school? Oh look at that one!" She's jabbing her finger in the air, "Look at him jump!"<br>Brittany climbs up behind Santana, holding onto one of the steel wires that connect parts of the ship. "I can't see the Statue of Liberty yet" She frowns slightly.  
>"Of course you can't" Santana tells her, smiling up at her, "It's too small yet!"<br>Brittany throws her head back. "I'm the king of the world!" She yells, throwing her arms up. She starts whooping, throwing her fist up, punching the air, and Santana joins in, enjoying the feeling of the sea air on her face.


	3. 3

"I saw my whole life as though I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a precipice with no one to pull me back. No one who cared, or even noticed."

I ran down the boat, heels clacking against the wooden deck, knocking into people, but I couldn't find it in me to care. The cold air was stinging my face, threatening to freeze the tears falling from my eyes in place. I hit the back of the boat faster than I thought I was, stopping for a minute to catch my breath.  
>I'd only ran originally to get away from everything I hated, but looking up at the back of the boat, an idea caught my mind. They couldn't force me into that life, the life I didn't want, if I wasn't here to force.<br>I walked slowly over to the railing, quickly checking to see if anyone was around to pull me back, and placed my hands on the bars. I climbed over carefully, watching to make sure my dress didn't catch on anything that would stop me from falling.  
>"Don't do it." I heard a soft voice behind me and started.<br>"Stay back!" I warned, not looking over my shoulder. I didn't care who was behind me, I didn't care for anything. "Don't come any closer."  
>I looked over my shoulder, making sure they'd listen, when I saw who'd stopped me. Stood, wearing male attire, was the girl from this morning. My first thoughts were why is she dressed like that, but my confusion subsided when I looked down, remembering my task.<br>"Come on." She moved forward a little, reaching out. "Let me pull you back over."  
>"No! Stay where you are!" This girl wasn't listening to me, I wasn't used to that. Usually when I said something, the people around me obeyed immediately. "I mean it! I'll let go!" The girl took a drag from her cigarette and then motioned that she was going to throw it over the edge. She pushed her jacket away from her hips and placed her hands in her pockets.<br>"No, I don't think you will."  
>"What do you mean? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me." I was slowly getting more furious with this girl. Who was she to tell me what I'll do! She was common, she was nothing.<br>"Well, you would've done it already." She shrugged her shoulders.  
>"You're distracting me! Go away!"<br>"I can't. I'm involved now" I quirked my eyebrow at her. "If you let go, I'll have to jump in after you."  
>"Don't be ridiculous! You'll be killed!"<br>"I'm a good swimmer. Like a dolphin." This girl talked oddly.  
>"The fall alone would kill you!" I'm grasping at straws now, and I'm not really sure why.<br>"It'd hurt." She started untying her boots, "I never said that it wouldn't. I'm more worried about the water. It's cold. Really cold, like when you lick a lamp post and get stuck."  
>"And how cold is that?"<br>"Freezing. Like… More than freezing." Her eyes widen a little at that last remark, as she finishes taking off her boots. "Have you ever been to Wisconsin?"  
>"No… What?" I'm so confused by this girl my train of thought keeps derailing.<br>"It gets so cold there in winter. Colder than any other place I've been. I grew up there. When I was little, me and my father, we used to go ice fishing, on Lake Wissota" She eyes me for a second, like she's considering something. "Ice fishing, like when you…"  
>I cut her off, annoyed again. "I know what ice fishing is."<br>"Sorry. You just seem like the kind of person that does indoor activities." Was that a snide remark? "Anyway, I wasn't listening to my dad, chasing a duck, and I fell through some thin ice. Water that cold, like the water down there, it's like a paper cut, but millions of them, all over your body. Even places where you think you can't get paper cuts, like your eyeballs." Her eyes are wide again, like this is the most serious thing she's ever said. By the way she talks, it probably is. I can't see her talking down suicidal teens every day. "You can't breathe, like, at all. All you can think of is how cold it is. Which is why I kinda want you to come back over, so I don't have to jump in after you."  
>"You're crazy!" It's the only think I can think to say, and it's not much of a comeback.<br>"Everybody says that, but I'm not the one dangling off the end of a boat." She reaches her hand out again "Give me your hand. You don't want this."  
>I'm taking her hand before I even realise it, and when I turn to face her, I'm taken aback. She's so beautiful, under those male clothes and behind her insane words. She has the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen, and it takes me a minute to realise I'm staring at her.<br>"I'm Britt... Brittany Pierce." She smiles softly, looking relieved.  
>"Quinn Fabray." I reply, still holding on to her hand.<br>"Quinn… Cool." I smile at her slightly, before trying to step up onto the next bar, but I slip, and I'm suddenly very glad I kept hold of her hand. I feel her strain, and nearly topple over herself, and I hear screaming, which I realise is me. She rights herself quickly, pulling on my arm.  
>"I've got you, Quinn." She's pulling as hard as she can, and I can see the effort reflected in her face. She's a slip of a girl, and I'm surprised she didn't get dragged over the minute I slipped.<br>"Help, please!" I scream, trying to cling on.  
>"Listen! I've got you, I'm won't let go." She locks eyes with me. "Now pull yourself up!"<br>I pull as hard as I can, grabbing onto the railings like a ladder, and we somehow manage to get me back over. I hear footsteps approaching as we fall to the ground on the right side of the boat, and I'm frozen in shock.  
>"What's all this?" The voices around me sound distant. "Stand back! Don't move an inch! Fetch the master-at-arms"<p> 


	4. 4

It takes me a while to realise what's going on, and suddenly I'm sat wrapped in a blanket, the master-at-arms giving me a glass of brandy, when I come to my senses.  
>"This is completely unacceptable! What made you think you could rob my fiancée?" Finn is yelling at Brittany, whose eyes are trained on me. They think she was robbing me. I could just leave it at that, save my own skin, but something in her eyes makes me want to protect her. "Look at me, you filth!" He's grabbing Britt by her vest, pulling her right up to his face.<br>"Finn…" I start. He ignores me, and pushes her instead.  
>"What did you think you were doing!"<br>"Finn!" I try again, getting up from my seat. "Finn, stop! It was an accident."  
>"An accident?" He sounds confused, although it doesn't take much.<br>"It was! Stupid really" I'm making this story up off the top of my head, and I'm surprised they believe me. "I was leaning over the edge, and I slipped." They look at me for more explanation. "I was leaning far over to look at the…." Of course I would forget what they're called now. I start making spinning motions with my hand in a vain attempt to remember.  
>"The propellers?" Finn questions, raising an eyebrow.<br>"The propellers! And I slipped, and I would've gone over, had it not been for Miss Pierce here. She almost went over herself!"  
>"She wanted to see the propellers!" Finn laughs, looking round at the men as they join in. I smile, but inside I want to scream in his face.<br>"Like I said, women and machinery don't mix." That comes from the master-at-arms, and I hope they stop talking soon, or I'll be taking a running jump off the end of the boat. From the look on her face, I'd say Brittany would be joining me.  
>"Was that the way of it?" One of the ships officers asks Britt, and she nods in agreement.<br>"Well! The girls a hero then, good for you, love. Well done." Instead of replying, she just looks at me, face unreadable. "So, it's all's well and back to our brandy then!"  
>Finn rubs my arms as they unshackle Brittany. "Gosh, look at you, you must be freezing! Let's get you inside."<br>"Perhaps a little something for the girl?" This question comes from the master-at-arms, who's still standing nearby.  
>Finn looks put out by this. "Of course… Figgins? A twenty should do it."<br>I chuckle harshly. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"  
>"Quinn's unhappy." He frowns to himself for a second. "I know." He approaches Brittany, slightly smirk on his lips. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening, to regale our group with your heroic tale!" I can tell he's being sarcastic, but Brittany either doesn't understand, or doesn't rise to it.<br>"Yeah, sure. I'll be there." She smiles at him.  
>"Good, that's settled then." He looks like he had hoped she'd say no. "This should be interesting." I want to knock him off his high horse and into the water.<p>

That night, I'm in my room readying myself for bed when there's a soft tap at my door. Finn enters without waiting for a reply.  
>"I know you've been sad lately, and I don't know why." I just watch him through the mirror with guarded eyes as he enters my room. "I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week. But I thought, why not tonight?" He's holding a case in his arms, and he opens the clasp on it, revealing a beautiful heart shaped necklace, with a massive stone inlayed.<br>"Good gracious!"  
>"Maybe it's a reminder of my feelings for you." He takes it from the case and fastens it round my neck. I rest my fingers on the cool stone.<br>"Is it a…" He cuts me off, looking smug.  
>"Diamond? Yes. 56 carats. It was worn by Louis XVI, and they called it Le Coeur de la Mer."<br>"The heart of the ocean." We say at the same time. "It's overwhelming."  
>"It's for Royalty, and we are that, Quinn." He moves to my side, crouching down to look up at me. "You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you, if you wouldn't deny me." He sighs a little, leaning on his arm. "Open your heart to me, Quinn." I just look in the mirror, staring at the necklace, feeling the weight of what he wants.<p> 


	5. 5

"I've been with Santana since I was 15." We're walking around the boat deck, Brittany telling me about her life. "Since my parents died, and I had no brothers or sisters, we had no one in that part of the country. So we left. We haven't been back since." She's carrying a folder under one arm, still smiling despite the turn the conversation has taken. "I'm like a ball of weeds." I know she means a tumbleweed, I'm getting used to the way she talks.  
>"Well, Quinn, we've walked around the entire boat twice, talked about the weather, and my life, but that's not why you came to talk to me is it?" She's wearing mens clothes again, yellow trousers with matching suspenders, dark shirt tucked into them. She doesn't seem to care about the looks she gets. When I'd asked her, she'd told me it's easier to travel like this, but it doesn't explain why her pants are brighter than the sun.<br>"Miss Pierce, I…" I start.  
>"Britt"<br>"Britt, I wanted to thank you… for what you did." I pause slightly. "Not just for pulling me back, but also for your discretion."  
>"My what?" She looks confused again.<br>"For not talking, about what happened."  
>"Oh! You're welcome." There's that smile again. It makes my heart skip a beat, and I can't seem to grasp why.<br>"Look, I know what you're thinking. Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery."  
>"No," she tells me, "That isn't what I was thinking. I was wondering what had gotten so bad that you'd want to do that." Her smile is soft and sincere, and the suns catching her eyes in such a way it makes them sparkle. I need to stop thinking like that.<br>"It was everything, my whole world, and all the people in it, the inertia of my life plunging ahead and me powerless to stop it." She looks confused, probably by the word 'inertia' but she doesn't speak, just watches me with her sparkling eyes. I hold out my hand, and her eyes widen. "  
>"Look at that thing! It would've dragged you straight to the bottom." She smirks.<br>"Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia society will be there. And I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one even looks."  
>"Do you love him?" That question sets me back. I'm suddenly furious with her for asking such a thing. How dare she!<br>"Pardon me?" It's the only thing I can think to say, because no one would ask that.  
>"Do you love him?" There it is again.<br>"You're being very rude, you shouldn't be asking me this." I know I'm being defensive, but I can't help it, I don't want to answer that question, because if I say it out loud I feel I might shatter on the spot.  
>"It's an easy question." She cocks her head to one side. "Do you love him, or not?"<br>"This is not a suitable conversation!"  
>"Why can't you just answer me?"<br>I walk away from her, laughing. "This is absurd! You don't know me, and I don't know you, and we are not having this conversation! You are rude, and uncouth, and presumptuous, and I am leaving, right now." I stick my hand out for her to shake, and she takes it, grinning. "Brittany… Miss Pierce, it's been a pleasure. I looked for you to thank you, and now I have thanked you."  
>"And you've insulted me."<br>"Well, you deserved it!" It's a childish comeback, and I know that.  
>"Right."<br>"Right."  
>"I thought you were leaving?" We're still shaking hands.<br>"I am!" I let go of her hand and start to walk away, before turning back. "You are so annoying!" I turn again, then remember. "Wait! I don't have to leave, this is my part of the ship! You leave!"  
>"Now who's being rude?" She raises her eyebrows at me.<br>Not being able to think of anything to say, I grab the folder she's carried all day. "What is this?" I open it, see some drawings inside. "So what are you, an artist or something?" These drawings are amazing, and I move to sit down so I can look at them properly. "These are rather good." I flip through a couple more, and she sits next to me. "They're really good, actually."  
>"Brittany, this is amazing work." She blushes slightly, and looks down, which I find extremely adorable.<br>"They didn't think too much of them in Paris."  
>"Paris? My you do get around, for a po…" I stop talking, realising what I'd said. "For a person of lesser means."<br>She laughs. "You can say it, for a poor person."  
>I flip through to the next drawing, finding a naked woman looking back at me from the person. "Well, well, well" she looks embarrassed. "And these were drawn from life?"<br>"That's one of the good things about Paris, lots of girls willing to take their clothes off."  
>I flip through a couple more, stopping to look at a close up of a woman used in a lot of the drawings. "You liked this woman, you used her several times." I decide to push, see if my growing suspicions about Brittany are true. "You must have had a love affair with her."<br>She doesn't seem fazed by my words. "No, just her hands… She had beautiful hands, see?" She turns the page, showing me another drawing. "She was a one legged prostitute." She flips another page. "See?" She laughs. "She had a good sense of humour though."  
>I look at her like I'm really seeing her for the first time, she's so much more complex than I'd ever thought. She leans over, close enough for me to smell, and flips the page again. She smells like lavender.<br>"And this woman, she used to sit at this bar, every night, wearing every piece of jewellery she owned, just waiting for her long lost love" her eyes look sad. "We called her Madame Bijoux, see her clothes are all moth eaten?"  
>"Well, you have a gift, Brittany." I smile a little. "You do. You see people."<br>"I see you."  
>"And?" I sit up a little straight, smiling slightly at her.<br>"You wouldn't have jumped." My face falls slightly.


	6. 6

**This is gonna be updated in bursts, because I'm stealing wifi to upload it. And before you say it, I keep killing Brittany, and I know, and I'm sorry and it seems like I hate her when I actually love her more than a little bit. So sorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"After that, we worked on a squid boat, and then we moved on to Los Angeles, to the pier in Santa Monica, I did portraits there for 10 cents apiece while Santana sang." She lights up when she talks about travelling, and we've been leaning on a railing for the past half an hour while she's been telling me about her travels, and her best friend. It's sad to think this is the closest I've had to a best friend almost my entire life.<br>"Why can't I be like you, Britt? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it" I know I'm being ridiculous now, but I continue. "Say we'll go there sometime, to that pier, even if we only talk about it."  
>"No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer, we'll ride on the roller coaster until we throw up. Then we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf. But you have to do it properly, not like those women who ride with their legs on one side, because you'll fall off."<br>"You mean, one leg on each side?" Something about that sounds preposterous.  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Can you show me?"  
>"Course I can, if you want."<br>"Teach me to ride like a man!" I laugh.  
>"And chew tobacco like a man!"<br>"And spit like a man!"  
>"What, they don't teach you that at posh school?"<br>"No!"  
>She grabs my hand, pulling me away "Come on, I'll show you!"<br>I pull against her "No, Britt, I can't!"  
>But she pulls me to the side of the boat facing the sea. "Watch me." She spits, and it flies straight out toward the sea. I'm both impressed and disgusted.<br>"Your turn!"  
>I look around, to see if anyone is watching, and spit over the side.<br>"That was terrible" she laugh, "you've really gotta try!" She shows me again, and this time it's a little better. However, on the third try, I hear someone gently clear their throats behind us. When I turn, I see my mother standing there, disbelief on her face. I hit Brittany in the arm and she turns, spit dribbling down her chin. She wipes it quickly off.  
>"Mother!" I walk over to her sheepishly. "May I introduce, Brittany Pierce."<br>"Charmed, I'm sure" comes my mother's stoic reply.

"The others were gracious and curious about the girl who'd saved my life. But my mother looked at her like an insect. A dangerous insect that must be squashed quickly."

"Well, Brittany, sounds like you're a good girl to have around in a sticky spot" Holly smiles at her. A trumpet sounds further down the deck. "Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" I laugh, but it sounds forced.  
>"Shall we go dress, mother?" I walk away. "See you a dinner, Brittany."<p>

"Sweetie? Do you understand what you're doing?"  
>Britt smiles, "No idea."<br>"I thought as much, you're about to go into the snake pit. What are you planning on wearing?" Brittany motions to the outfit she's got on, and Holly's eyebrows shoot up. "Figured as much." She takes Britt's arm. "Come on"


	7. 7

"I was right! You and my daughter are about the same size." Brittany stands in Holly's room, smoothing down her hair.  
>"Pretty close" She says, admiring the dress.<br>"You look beautiful." Brittany blushes at this, running her hands across the dress shyly.

"Good evening, Madam." A young porter opens the door for Brittany, and she walks through, nodding slightly at him. She's nervous, although she doesn't understand why. Walking through first class is like she's walked into another world, she walks down the stairs slowly, taking in the intricate wood work. She stands at the bottom of the stairs, where Holly told her to wait, and feels a bit lost. She suddenly finds herself wondering why she even agreed to this. She watches a few women stand around, and walk, and tries to stand as they stand.

When I spot Brittany, she's stood at the bottom of the staircase hands clasped in front of her nervously, but when she spots me, she looks up and beams, and I could swear I've never seen anything so beautiful. 

"She must have been nervous, but she never faltered. They assumed she was one of them. Wife to a railroad tycoon, perhaps, new money, obviously, but a member of the club none the less. Mother, of course, could always be counted on."

"Tell us of the accommodation in Steerage, Miss Pierce, I hear they're quite good on this ship."  
>"The best I've seen, ma'am, hardly any rats." She says it as though she's disappointed by that development, and I can't help but laugh.<br>Finn feels the need to explain. "Miss Pierce is joining us from the third class, she was of some assistance to my fiancée last night."  
>I feel the need to interject here. "It turns out that Miss Pierce is quite the artist! She was kind enough to show me some of her work today." I smile softly over the table to her.<br>"Rose and I differ somewhat on our definition of fine art." Finn shoots in, and I feel like popping out one of his eyes with the caviar spoon he's holding. "Not to make your work sound bad."  
>"What are all these forks for?" Brittany whispers to Holly, looking alarmed.<br>"Just work from the outside in." Holly whispers back, and Britt nods. I can't stop staring at her when I think she's not looking, she looks perfect.

"How would you like your caviar, ma'am?" A waitress asks Britt, leaning over slightly.  
>"Baby fish? No thank you." I chuckle slightly at that, she even makes fish eggs sound adorable.<br>"And where exactly do you live, Miss Pierce?" That's my mother again, from across the table.  
>"Right now, my address is the RMS Titanic, and after that, I just go where the wind takes me." She speaks, not faltering once.<br>"And how is it you have means to travel?" I want to gag her with her napkin, trying to make Brittany look stupid in front of all these people.  
>"I work my way from place to place, tramp steamers and stuff. But I won my ticket on Titanic here at a lucky hand at poker! It was very lucky, I didn't even know we were playing poker until I'd gotten on the ship!" She laughs, and the table laughs with her.<br>"All life is a game of luck." Someone says from across the table.  
>"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Still trying to tear her down, my mother continues, but Brittany, to her credit, makes being homeless sound like a vacation.<br>"Yes, ma'am, I do" Holly must've been teaching her how to speak. "I've got everything I need right here, I've got the air in my lungs, a few sheets of paper, and my best friend. I love waking up in the morning and not knowing what's going to happen. A few nights ago, I slept under a bridge, and now I'm here, eating fish eggs with you nice people." She smiles when a few people chuckle. "Life's a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it."  
>My mother's nose is definitely out of joint, and the rest of dinner passes in a flurry of champagne and laughter. Brittany charms almost everyone at the table.<p>

When the men start to rise, I whisper across to Brittany. "Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."  
>Brittany stands, quickly passing something back to Holly before she rounds the table. "Time for me to go and row with the other slaves." She takes my hand, pressing a piece of paper softly into my hand before she leaves.<br>_Meet me at the clock!_


	8. 8

When I arrive at the clock 10 minutes later, she's changed back into her usual clothes, and is leaning up against the banister. She's got the yellow pants on again, but now she's wearing a black waistcoat over her shirt.  
>"Wanna go to a real party?" She smiles down at me.<p>

I'm sat at a table, in-between Santana and Brittany's Irish friend, Rory, while Brittany dances with a young girl. Brittany's a very good dancer, which is surprising, and I watch as she twirls the girl round in the air. Rory places a pint of dark liquid in front of me and I smile at him in thanks as the song changes.  
>"I'm gonna dance with her now, okay?" She points to me, and the girl nods, looking displeased. Brittany looks at me and waves a hand. "Come on!"<br>"What?" I reply looking startled.  
>"Come on! Dance!" She pulls me up to my feet and onto the makeshift dance floor.<br>"I can't do this!" She ignores me.  
>"We're gonna have to get a little closer, like this." She puts her hand on my back and pulls me into her, my stomach flutters. The little girl next to us looks angry but Brittany smiles at her. "Don't worry Cora, you're still my favourite."<br>She starts moving. "I don't know this dance!"  
>"Neither do I, just go with it." We start moving, and it's so easy to dance with her it's like we've been practicing together our entire lives.<br>There's a stage in the middle of the room, and she climbs on to it, pulling me with her, and starts to do some sort of tap foot work, then looks at me as if to challenge me. I pull of my shoes and throw them to a woman standing near us, then match her step for step.  
>This is the most fun I've had in my entire life.<p>

We're sitting down for breakfast the next morning when I realise Finn knows. He dismissing most of the staff almost immediately and looks at me across the table, stony faced.  
>"I see you had that undertaker of a man-servant follow me. How typical."<br>"You will never behave like that again Quinn, do you hear me?" His voice is low and menacing.  
>"I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command."<br>That really sets him off, he springs out of his seat and flings the table across the room, moving forward to lean in my face.  
>"You are my wife! My wife in practice, if not by law, so you will honour me. You will honour me the way a wife is required to honour her husband, I will not be made a fool." He storms from the room, leaving me shaken.<br>Rachel is there in an instant, already cleaning up the shards of glass on the floor. I lean down to help her. "We had a little accident. Sorry Rachel" I can hear her murmuring that it's alright. "Let me help you."  
>"It's alright, miss." She holds on to me when I slip back. "It's alright."<p>

Rachel's helping me get dressed for the day when my mother comes into the room. "Tea, Rachel?"  
>"Yes ma'am." Rachel moves off to make the tea and my mother takes her place, lacing up my corset. She's doing it tighter that Rachel usually does and I start to feel crushed.<br>"You are not to see that girl again, do you understand me?" Her voice is quiet, but I can hear the threat underneath it.  
>"Oh stop it mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed."<br>She starts talking, and I know she's trying to guilt trip me into behaving as she wishes, but it works anyway, she leaves my room under the promise that I'll never see Brittany again.  
>I don't know if I can keep it.<p> 


	9. 9

I'm walking on the boat deck with my family when she grabs me.  
>"Britt, this is impossible." I sigh heavily. "I can't see you."<br>She looks hurt. "I need to talk to you." She's so quiet I barely hear here, and I can't stand that it's me hurting her, but I don't know what else to do.  
>"Britt, I can't" She just stares at me. "I'm marrying Finn. I love Finn." She looks confused by what I've said for a second, before she leans forwards and captures my lips with her own. She pulls away too soon and I can't speak.<br>"Quinn…" She leans her forehead against mine. "I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got $10's in my pocket, and less than nothing to offer you. I know that. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't leave you without knowing you'll be okay" She sighs softly, waiting for me to speak.  
>"Well, I'm fine. I'll be fine. Really." I don't believe the words when I say them, and I can't pull away from her.<br>"They've got you trapped. You'll die if you don't break free. Sooner or later, that fire," she brings her hand up to rest on my cheek, "that I love about you is gonna burn out." I can feel the tears pricking in my eyes.  
>"It's not up to you to save me."<br>"You're right, only you can do that." I put my hand on top of hers, before pulling it down.  
>"I'm going back. Leave me alone." I slide away from her, leaving the room and knowing I'm leaving my heart behind.<p>

At first, I think I've made the right decision. Then I listen to Finn talk about his father's business for an hour, and it starts to falter. I know I've made the wrong choice when I sit down for tea with my mother, she's blathering on about the invitations, and how she hates the colour of the bridesmaids dresses, and it reminds me of Brittany. Lavender.  
>The last straw is sitting at the table next to us, I turn and I see a young a girl placing a napkin on her lap, sitting like she's got a pole in her spine, and I realise. I don't want this. I don't want children that can't even enjoy the simple things in life. I don't want to marry the man who holds my heart. I don't want to marry a man at all.<br>I want Brittany. I want her so much that it makes me chest ache to think about her.

"Hello, Britt" I find her at the bow of the boat, leaning over the railing, looking deep in thought. She turns when I speak. "I changed my mind." I walk forward to her. "They said you might be up…" She quiets me, and holds out a hand.  
>"Close your eyes." I obey her, squeezing them shut without question. "Step up" she helps me step onto the railing. "Hold on, don't peak." She moves behind me, I can feel her breath on my ear. "Do you trust me?"<br>"I trust you." She lifts up my arms, holding them away from my body.  
>"Open your eyes." She places her hands on my waist, and the skin tingles where she touches. When I open my eyes, it's the most amazing feeling in the world.<br>"I'm flying." I breath, smiling so wide it feels like my face is going to spilt in half.  
>She leans closer, and begins to sing in my ear, while entwining her hands with my own.<br>"Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes…" She pulls my arms down to my waist, wrapping them and her own around me, and we kiss. Not like the kiss up on deck, earlier in the day, she pours everything she's feeling into this kiss, and I do the same, wishing we could stay here forever.

"That was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight." 


	10. 10

**I'm trying to speed it up a bit, but I just end up going slow. Can you imagine sassy old Quinn telling a room full of men she had a fling with a woman? I can, and that shit is hilarious.  
><strong>**I rated this T to be safe, not sure why but it is gonna get sexy in the near future. Not to sexy though.**

* * *

><p>We burst into my room, laughing.<br>"Will this light do?" Brittany isn't paying attention, looking around the room in wonder.  
>"What?" She asks me, looking up from the fireplace.<br>"Don't artists need good light?" I cock an eyebrow.  
>"That is true." She put on a terrible French accent, making a show of running her finger along the mantle. "But I'm not used to working in such horrible conditions." She laughs. I could listen to her laugh for hours, it's like a chorus of windchimes every time. She looks across my sitting room and her face lights up. "Monet!"<br>"You know his work?" She's crouched down in front of the painting sitting on the chair, eyeing it intently.  
>"Of course" She motions to the picture. "Look at his use of colour here, isn't he great?"<br>"I know, it's extraordinary" I leave the room and walk to the safe, collecting the necklace Finn bought me.  
>"Will Finn be back soon?" She asks, still looking round like he's going to burst through the door any second.<br>"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." I walk back into the room, removing the necklace from its case to show to Brittany. "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls." She nods. "Wearing this, and only this" She nods for a second then realises what I've said. She watches me retreat from the room with wide eyes.

I find myself nervous when I return to the sitting room, where Britt's moved the furniture round and is sat sharpening a piece of charcoal. She looks up when the door opens.  
>"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." I throw a coin at her. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." My heart is pounding my chest as I step toward the couch and lower my gown, and I can see a blush growing in Brittany's cheeks.<br>"Over on the bed...The couch, over on the couch." It's cute, the way she's stumbling over her words, and I step over to the couch, reclining. "Lie down." I lie and try to get into a position that seems right. "No, put your arm back where it was… then put your other arm up, back by your face… now, head down, eyes to me." I oblige, finally staying still when she nods. "Stay still." She smiles slightly when she says it, then moves her paper, and starts drawing.  
>"So serious" I mock, but the look of concentration on her face is adorable, and it's hard to not get off the couch and kiss her, she just quirks her lips.<br>Trying to keep my mouth straight while she's drawing is even more difficult. "I believe you are blushing, Ms Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."  
>She laughs a little. "Plants don't have boobs." She looks serious for a second. "Stop laughing"<br>It takes me a second but I pull it together again, and manage to keep my face serious.

"My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my life, up until them at least."  
>"So what happened next?"<br>"You mean, did we do it? Sorry to disappoint you, Britt was very professional."


	11. 11

"It's so cold." Britt wanders in from the promenade, rubbing her hands together. "You look amazing."

There's a knock at the door, and I shush her quickly, looking around for somewhere to hide. Panicking slightly, I pull her into the bedroom.

"My drawings!" But we can't go back for them, as Figgins is entering the room. We escape through the back entrance to the cabin, trying to pull the door closed as quietly as possible and walk away. However, I hear a door open, and when I turn Figgins is behind us, advancing quickly. We start to run, reaching the elevator and sliding in just before the door closes.

"Go, go, go" Britt laughs as I shout "Quickly"

Figgins is too late though, and the elevator starts to descend as he reaches us. I give him the finger, much to Britt's amusement.

We get out at E deck, running through the corridors, and Britt runs into a man pushing a cart. "Sorry!"

We continue on until we reach a corridor we think he won't find us in, and Britt leans up against the wall, painting.

"Is this guy a cop?" She laughs.

"I think he was." This causes her to laugh more, but she quickly stops when she sees Figgins round the corner. "Shit, go!" We round into a dead end, looking around and spotting a door just in time. He reaches us just as it slams closed, and Britt slides the lock into place.

We're in an entrance to the engine room.

"Now what?" I yell over the din.

"What?"

The only thing we can think to do is go down into the engine room.

"Hold up, you can't be in here!" A foreman yells, but we take off running again, through the steaming room. When we reach the other end of the room, we come out into the hold.

"Ah! Look at this!" Britt grabs my hand and pulls me over to a car, I climb in the back while she sits in the front, trying to proper. She straightens her back and looks at me over her shoulder. "Where to, miss?"

I lean over, whispering into her ear, "to the stars." I grab her under the arm and pull her into the back of the cab while she laughs.

I put my hand on the lapel of her jacket, pulling her to me. She leans her head against mine. "Nervous?"

I look up into her clear blue eyes, and I know this is the first thing in my life that's ever felt right. "No." I bring her hand to my lip, kissing each of her fingertips softly. "Put your hands on me." I take her hand and place it on my breast. She looks at me with dark eyes before leaning forward, taking my lips with her own. My skin feels on fire, and I've never felt more alive than at that moment. Every part of me is alive, and I grab at the car, trying to find purchase as she makes me feel like the only person on earth.

"You're shaking." I put my hand up to Britts face, caressing her cheek. We're lay in the back of the car, her coat wrapped around me.

She smiles. "Don't worry. I'll be alright." She lays her head down on my chest, breathing heavily, and I wrap my arms around her, kissing her forehead and wishing this would never end.

We burst through the door onto the deck, laughing. We swings me round by my arm, pulling me close to her. "Did you see their faces?" I put my hand up to her lip, silencing her.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you." I know it's the most important decision I've ever made, and I made it in a split second, but it's right. This feels right.

"This is crazy." She's smiling though.

"I know." I shake my head slightly. "It doesn't make any sense" She brings her lips to mine so quickly, I don't even have a chance to see if anyone's looking, but I realise I don't care. Let them think what they want, I've found my soulmate. This girl is the best thing in my life, and I've known her less than a week.


	12. 12

**my laptop is messed up, and the spacing has gone cray-cray, and I can't be arsed fixing, although it looks like its easier to read.  
><strong>**Here you go :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We stay like that, wrapped in each-other's arms, not caring what the world thinks, until the ship starts to shudder. Brittany looks up and her eyes widen, and she yanks on my arm, pulling me away from where we stood. I open my mouth to ask her what she's doing, but a giant chunk of ice falls where we just stood. The falling ice knocks over two men standing in front of us.<p>

Britt runs to the edge of the boat, looking over as the iceberg that we've hit passes. It's huge, and part of me doesn't understand how they didn't see it in time to turn.

We're walking back up the stairs when some crew, and Mr Schuester walk past us, talking about the state the ship is in, when we realise the gravity of the situation.

"This is bad." Brittany looks after the group, face stony.

"We should tell Mother and Finn."

When we approach the room, Figgins is standing the corridor. "We've been looking for you, miss." He walks unusually close behind us, but then again, he's always been a creepy man.

I sigh. "Here we go."

I grip Britt's hand tighter when we're standing in the room, the look on my mother's face enough to make me want to run away. "Something serious has happened."

"Yes it has." Finn says, looking towards Figgins. "Indeed."

"Two things close to me have disappeared this evening, and now that one is returned, I think I know where to find the other." He turns his head to the master-at-arms. "Search her." He nods in Britt's direction, and she looks lost.

"Take your coat off son." I'm confused as to why they've called her son, but her hair is short enough to look male, and with the clothing she's wearing, it'd be easy to be confused.

"Finn, what are you doing?" My confusion grows. "We're in the middle of an emergency, what's going on."

One of the men searching Britt pulls something out of her pocket and holds it up. "Is this it?" Finn nods, and Brittany's eyes widen more. They've pulled the necklace Finn bought me from her pocket.

"This is bullshit! Don't believe them, Quinn. You know me." Her eyes are pleading, and I'm sure I remember her putting the necklace in the safe, but how is it in her pocket? "They put it in my pocket!"

"It's not even your pocket, is it?" Figgins holds up the coat. "Property of S. Ryerson."

The master-at-arms takes the coat. "That was reported stolen today."

I look at her, searching for an answer. "I borrowed it, I was going to take it back!"

"An honest thief!" Finn has a habit of making situations 10 times worse when he opens his mouth.

Britt leans close to me. "You know I didn't do it." Her voice is small, and she looks so confused. She probably doesn't even understand what's happening.

They pull her from the room, but she strains away from them, looking at me. "You know I didn't do it!"

I'm standing in my room with Finn, while he looks at me with an unreadable expression. He walks towards me and looks like he's going to say something, but his hand shoots out faster than I thought possible and he slaps me across the face.

"Oh, you are the little slut, aren't you?" He grabs me, "Look at me when I talk to you!"

A man knocks on the door, then enters. "Mr Hudson?"

"Not now, we're busy."

"Sir, I've been asked to tell you to put on your lifebelts and come up to the boat deck."

Finn is losing his temper again. "I said, not now!"

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but it's the captains orders, sir." The man walks through to our room, pulling the life jackets from the top of the wardrobe. "Dress warmly, it's quite cold out."

I put my hand to my cheek, feeling the sting from where he slapped me. The attendant is blabbering, and Finn huffs. "This is ridiculous."

The attendant approaches me, mistaking the pain in my eyes for worry. "Not to worry miss, I'm sure it's just a precaution."

We're walking through the boat, Finn fuming about being interrupted and my mother more concerned about our room being cold. I don't think she understands we're going to sink. She turns to Rachel. "Go back to our room and turn the heaters on."

If I'd known that was going to be the last time I saw Rachel, I would've stopped her from going. I would've thanked her for being my only friend the past year. Just for being Rachel.

I see Mr Schuester walk past and quickly approach him.

"Mr Schuester?" I grab him, and he turns. "I saw the iceberg. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."

He looks in pain as his answers. "The ship will sink."

"You're certain?"

"Yes. In an hour or so, all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

Finn pipes up over my shoulder. "What?"

"Please, tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat, quickly. Don't wait." I can see the tears in his eyes. "You remember what I told you about the boats?"

The realisation hits me like a tonne of bricks. "Yes… I understand." He nods at me before turning and walking away.


	13. 13

**This chapter is super short, and bad because I am ill. So ill. So I apologise. The word count without this Authors Note is 666 tho, lol.  
>But I will be back with a bigger and better and hopefully much more interesting chapter when I'm back to not throwing up every 5 minutes.<br>Love all o' y'all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We move to the boat deck soon after, and shortly after that, they start calling for women and children. My thoughts are on Brittany, and I hope that she's safe. The ships already sunk enough the water is lapping over the bow.<br>"Will the life boats be seated according to class?" I snap then, my mother really has no idea of the magnitude of the situation. "I hope they're not too crowded."  
>"Oh, Judy, shut up!" I yell, "Don't you understand? The water is freezing, and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."<br>"Not the better half" that remark comes from Finn, and it makes me realise something. I don't want to get off this boat if I'm not with Brittany. "You know, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing, it'll be worth a lot more by morning."  
>"You unimaginable bastard." I stare at him, and I know what he's done.<br>"Come on Quinn, there's plenty of room." I can hear Holly calling me, but I realise that I can't get in that boat. Not without her.  
>My mother's reaching her arm out for me. "Come into the boat, Quinn."<br>I look at her for a second, as though she's a stranger. "Goodbye Mother."  
>I turn and walk away from the lifeboat. I have to find her.<br>Finn grabs me. "Where are you going?" He shakes me. "To her? What, to be a whore to a homosexual freak?"  
>"I'd rather be her whore than your wife." I spit into his face, thankful for a second that Britt taught me to do that, and run.<p>

"Mr Schuester?" I run through the boat, trying to find him, I know he will help me. "Mr Schuester?" I see him in a corridor and turn. "Thank god! Where would the master-at-arms take someone under arrest."  
>"What? You have to get to a boat, right away." He looks at me as though I'm insane, and I feel it a little.<br>"No! I'm doing this with or without your help, sir. But without will take longer." He considers this for a moment before giving me directions, and I run to where Brittany is without thinking. I climb into an elevator, instructing the controller to take me down, but when the lift fills with water, he panics. I climb out before he can stop me, and he goes back up without a second thought.  
>There's more water than I thought, and for a second I thank my mother for making me learn to swim when I was younger.<br>I run through the corridors, yelling for Britt, when I hear a voice come back.  
>"Quinn?" She sounds relieved, then starts yelling. "Quinn! Quinn, I'm over here!" I hear the clanking of metal on metal as I run towards the sound of her voice.<br>I run down the water filled corridor until I reach the door she's behind, and when I open it, she's trying to stay out of the water, handcuffed to pipe.  
>"Quinn, I'm so sorry." I kiss her "I'm so, so sorry."<br>"That Figgins guy put it there!" She tells me.  
>"I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I pull her to me.<br>"You need to get a key. It's a little silver one" She tells me, and I look around before seeing a key cabinet and running over to it through the water that was rising in the room.  
>"These are all brass." She looks confused. "None of them are silver!"<br>"Try over here" She motions at the desk with her foot.  
>I riffle through a drawer as well, but there's no key.<br>"Quinn?" I turn to look at Brittany, who's staring at me. "How did you find out I didn't do it?"  
>"I didn't." I smile at her slightly. "I just realised that I already knew."<br>We smile at each other for a second. "Keep looking!" She reminds me, and I start to look through the desk again.


	14. 14

**I know this has taken me a while to update, and I apologise. I've been super busy though. With any luck, I'll have this finished in the next day, I'm dedicating myself to the cause.  
><strong>**If you have any questions, I'm on twitter at liztits, and tumblr, under the same name, because I barely check my PM's on this, which is a little rude, but it's hard to keep up! **

**Also, if you like The Hunger Games, you should check out my glee/hunger games fics.  
><strong>**Love y'all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"There's no key!" I'm panicking.<p>

"Alright, Quinn, listen. You're gonna have to go and find some help." She looks at me with an unreadable expression for a minute. "It'll be alright."

I cross the room to where she stands, "I'll be right back." I tell her, kissing her.

"I'll just wait here!" She yells as I'm leaving the room. I smile a little, despite the situation.

I move down through the water logged corridors, looking for anyone who can help. It's getting harder to move fast the more the water rises.

I come to a junction, and looking up the corridor, I can see that the water is far too high to walk through, so I take the stairs.

"Hello, is there anyone here?" I start running again. "Hello? Is there anyone down here?" I can feel my panic rising. "We need help, hello!" I'm close to tears. "Damn it."

I stand for a minute, looking down each corridor. "Can anyone hear me? Hello!"

I feel slightly relieved when I turn and see a man running in my direction.

"Oh, thank god." He looks like he's going to pass me. "Wait, please. I need your help! My friend is trapped down here." He runs around my arms and takes off again down the corridor. "Wait!" My heart sinks as I watch him disappear. I can't let Britt die down here.

"Hello?" I shout again, slumping a little. The electrics have been diming on and off since I came down, but now they shut off almost completely, leaving me in the dark. I can hear the ship groan under the pressure before they go back up. I can feel the lump in my throat rise, but then I hear something else. Footsteps.

"Hello!"

"Miss, you shouldn't be down here!" A steward has rounded the corner, carrying some life jackets.

"I need your help, please!" He ignores me.

"We'll get you topside. This way, quickly." He starts to pull me along the corridor.

"There's a girl down here, and she's trapped!" I tell him, but he isn't paying attention.

"This way, no need to panic!" He's still pulling me along the corridor.

"No, I'm not panicking, you're going the wrong way!" I feel a little out of control of my body, and what I do next shocks me. "Let go of me! Listen" I pull my hand back and punch the man before he realises my intention, he falls back to the wall, blood erupting from his nose.

He looks at me for a second. "The hell with you!" He yells at me, running off.

I lean my head back against the wall for a second, letting my eyes flutter closed, and realise I'm exhausted. When I open my eyes however, something catches my sight.

I take the fire hose from the wall, and use it to break the casing. An axe. If I can't find anyone to help us, I'll help myself. I grab the weapon from its casing, and move back down to where I know Brittany will be waiting for me.

When I reach the stairs, I see how high the water has risen. I'll definitely be swimming back. I descend slowly, then stop to take off my jacket, knowing the heavy material will weigh me down, and then step into the water.

Britt was right about that, it's freezing, colder than I'd ever imagined. Part of me wants to jump up out of the water and run back to my room, where I know Rachel has been keeping the heat up. Poor Rachel. I swallow hard. Using the pipes running along the ceiling of the corridor, I begin to shimmy my way down, letting go when my feet can touch the floor again.

I barge into the room, pushing various floating objects out of the way with the tip of my axe.

"Britt" I smile despite myself.

I lift up the axe, and she looks confused.

"Will this work? To free you, I mean."

"I guess we'll find out. Come on." She hold her cuffed hands over the pipe she's chained to. I move closer and lift the axe.

"Wait!" She tells me. I look at her questioningly. "Shouldn't you practice first? Look, go and hit that door."

I move over to a cabinet on the other side of the room, and hit the axe against it, leaving a mark.

"Now try and hit the same spot again." It occurs to me that Britt is smarter than she seems sometimes.

I lift the axe and bring it down again, completely missing where I'd hit the first time.

"Okay, that's enough practice!" She tells me, and I turn again, worry evident on my face. "Come on Quinn, you can do it." She holds the cuffs out again. "Do it hard, and fast."

I lift the axe a little. "Wait, open your hands a little more. It'll give you more control." I remember her telling me something about chopping wood with her dad when she was younger, and realise that's why she knows what she's doing. I do as she says then lift the axe again.

She looks at me, her blue eyes as innocent as ever.

"I trust you."

I swing the axe through the air hard and fast, like she told me, half expecting to cut off her hand instead of the cuffs, but when I hear the sound of metal on metal, and not of screaming, I'm relieved.

She jumps away from the pipe and hugs me tightly. "Come on, let's go!" She steps down into the water. "This is cold!"

When we get out into the corridor, I look up the way I came and realise that the corridor is flooded with water, which is quickly rising. "This is the way out." I'm sure I sound a little defeated.

She grabs my hand. "We'll have to find another way." We begin to move down through the shallower water.


	15. 15

We eventually come to a staircase with a door at the top. The door however, is locked, so Britt breaks it down surprisingly easily.

"What do you think you're doing!" A steward is behind us as we look for a way up the ship. "You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property."

We both turn around at the same time. "Shut up!" We shout in unison, continuing to move through the corridor.

We reach a gate up to the higher decks to find it filled with screaming people. They aren't letting anyone up.

I see a familiar face moving down the stairs.

"Britt!" The man yells, coming toward us.

"Rory!" She smiles a little. "Can we get out?"

"It's hopeless that way!" He tells us, looking a little deflated.

Britt looks at him, determined. "Whatever we've gotta do, we've gotta do it fast."

"Britt!" Britt turns and is blindsided by Santana, who pulls her into a fierce hug.

"Santana!" She's smiling even wider now.

"The boats are all gone!" She tells us, eyes wide.

"This whole place is flooding, we've got to get out!" Britt frowns.

"There's nothing this way." Santana tells us, lacking the usual spark in her voice. She sounds defeated.

"All right." She grabs Santana, then turns and grabs me. "Let's go this way, come on." We move along the corridor, away from the throngs of people, Rory and a few others following behind.

We run along, up E deck before Britt stops at a junction.

"Come on!" Rory yells from behind me, impatiently.

"No, let's go this way." She runs up the corridor, still holding my hand.

She finds another staircase, this one with less people. A man at the top is telling us to go back the way we came.

She pushes her way to the front of the people "Open the gate." Her voice is quite menacing.

"Go back down to the main stairwell." The steward tells us, his voice nasally.

She sticks her hand through the gate, pointing.

"Open the gate, right now!"

"Go back down to the main stairwell, like I told you." She backs off, looking a little exhausted before she turns, grabbing the gate and shaking it. "God damn it!"

She pushes back through the people, looking around before she spots a bench. She begins pulling at it. "Rory, Tana, give me a hand!"

"Move aside." I start telling people, pushing them away from the gate.

The man standing behind the gate is outraged. "Put that down!"

They've picked the bench up, aiming it at the gate. "One, Two" The steward is still protesting, but it falls on deaf ears. "Three!" They lunge forward, pummelling the gate with makeshift weapon. "Again!"

It falls open on the second hit, and they drop the bench as people start spilling out.

The steward begins protesting again, but is silenced by a swift punch from Rory.

When we reach the boat deck, it looks a lot emptier at the top side. "Come on Quinn." Britt pulls me through the door. We found a blanket two floors down, and I'm wrapped in that. I keep offering it to her, she's only wearing her usual shirt and pants, but she refuses.

"The boats are gone!" I yell, dismayed.

Britt runs and jumps up on the railings, looking down the boat.

I spot a familiar face. "Colonel, are there any boats that way!" I ask.

"No, miss, but there are a couple all the way forward." He looks at me, "This way, I'll lead you." But we don't wait, we run down the boat, Santana and Rory close behind.

We run past the dinner band, who are still playing. "Music to drown by, now I know I'm in first class." I hear Rory chuckle behind me.

We reach a lifeboat that hasn't launched already and stand in the throng of moving people. Britt turns and tells Rory to check the other side.

I watch them take a small girl away from her father, watch her cry for him.

"It's goodbye for a little while, but only for a little while. There'll be another boat for the daddies, this boat is for the mummies and the children." The girl is crying, clutching to her mother. "You hold mummy's hand and be a good little girl."

I turn to Britt. "I'm not going without you."

"No, you have to go Quinn. There isn't enough room for all of us." She turns and grabs Santana, pushing her towards the boat. Santana tries to protest but Britt just shakes her head. "Get in the boat, both of you." Santana does as she's told, sinking down into the seat.

"No, Britt."

"Yes, get on the boat!" She pushes me further towards it.

"Yes, Quinn, get in the boat." Finn is standing behind us, looking serious. I can't believe he hasn't already bought his way out of here. "My god, look at you, you look a fright!" He takes the blanket from round me, shoving it at Britt, then offers me his jacket. "Put this on, come on."

Britt puts her arm around me. "Go on, I'll get the next one. " I can see the officers are getting annoyed at waiting for me.

"No, not without you." I tell her, a little desperately.

"I'll be alright, listen. I'll be fine." She wraps a hand around the back of my head. "I'm a survivor, alright. Don't worry about me."

"I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship." Of course he does. "Britt and I can get off safely. Both of us." She looks like she doesn't believe him, and I'm pretty sure I don't, but she nods none the less.

"See, got my own boat to catch."

"Go on, they're full." Finn tells me, nudging me forward.

An officer grabs me, "Step aboard, miss." I step into the boat, wobbling slight, and grab Britts hand. She looks at me, and tears fill her eyes for a second, before she shakes them away. The officer to lifted me into the boat pushes her back.

"Lower away!"

They start to lower the boat down, and I keep my eyes locked with Britt. She exchanges a few words with Finn, still staring at me. I look to my left and notice that Santana has sunken in on herself, crying. I look up to see Britt and Finn still talking, but she looks even more defeated than before, watching me with watery eyes. She nods at me little, and I look around the boat. I take in the crying children, waving to their father, the broken look on Satana's face as she stares up at Brittany.

I turn to whisper to her. "Don't you dare get out of this boat, don't try and stop me either, you need to get out. At least one of us does. For her." She looks at me questioningly before I lift myself up and jump from the life boat, hitting the side of the ship and scrabbling to keep hold. I can hear Britt yelling at me as people pull me back into the titanic.


	16. 16

**I couldn't kill of Santana, so she's in boat. :') This website has been driving me insane tonight! Eating my chapters like they're oreos. Anywhoooo, I'm almost done, yay for me! I hope you're all liking this, because I have to watch titanic to write it and it makes me cry little bitch baby tears for almost the entire last hour.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I take off running through the ship, trying to get back to her, bumping into people and stumbling a few times. I reach her just in front of the staircase she met me on when she took me to the party. She throws her arms around me, not trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes.<p>

"You're so stupid." She kisses me. "Why'd you do that Quinn?" She kisses me again. "You're so stupid. Why did you do that, why?"

I run my hand along her face, not caring who's looking. "You jump, I jump, right?"

She smiles at me a little. "Right." I kiss her again, pulling her close to me.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't go, Britt."

"It's alright, we'll think of something."

I don't think that Britt had realised that Finn had followed us until she pulled me out of the way.

"Come on, move!" She yelled, just as a piece of wooden décor behind us exploded. We keep running, her pulling at my hand relentlessly as Finn fires at us, using what I assume was the pistol Figgins kept on him. We descend the spiral staircase as he fires again, missing and hitting the water. I scream a little.

We take off through the flooded dining room, hoping that he still isn't following us. A few more shots are fired after us, but they stop as we continue to move.

We come out of the other end of the dining room, stopping in the kitchen, on a set of stairs and listening to see if he's following. While we listen, we hear something. At first I can't tell what it is, but I quickly realise it's the sound of a child screaming. Britt turns and looks down the corridor, searching for the source of the sound.

We descend the stairs and see a little boy standing in front of a door about to burst, screaming for his father. Without thinking, Brittany rushes forward, scooping up the boy and moving him away from the doors.

His father comes out of a corridor while we're looking for a way to escape, grabbing the boy from Brittany and pushing her away. He rushes away in the direction of the straining door.

"That's the wrong way, come back!" I yell at him, but he ignores me, and it's too late. The doors burst open, and the water swallows them.

Everything feels like it's running in slow motion, Britt pushes me down a corridor, screaming at me to run, and I move as fast as I can, my feet feeling sluggish in the water.

We aren't fast enough though, and the water soon catches up to us, sweeping us off our feet and down the length of the corridor, until we hit a gate, pinning us.

Britt looks around and spots a stairwell, grabbing me and pulling me up to it. She pushes me up the stairs, staying close behind.

There's another gate at the top of the stairs, this one locked. "Oh god." I mumble to myself, shaking at the gate.

"Help" Britt starts yelling, throwing herself at the gate, trying to get it to open.

A man runs along the corridor and up the stairs in front of us, not seeming to notice us.

"Wait, sir! Help, please."

He's looks as though he's considering it for a second before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys. He fumbles with them, trying to find the right one to fit into the lock.

The water's rising quicker and quicker. "Come on!" Britt tells him, and I echo her.

He fumbles again, this time dropping the keys to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I dropped the keys." He tells us, before turning up the stairs.

"Don't leave, please! Send for help!" I cry, but it's ignored and his disappears.

I hear Britt take in a large gulp of air before she disappears under the water. She pops back up about 30 seconds later, holding the keys the steward had dropped.

"I got them! Which one is it?" She hold them up for me to look at.

"The short one, try the short one!" I tell her, and she reaches around, trying to get it into the lock.

"It's stuck!" She tells me, panicking now. The water is up to our chins, and if we don't get this gate open, we'll be dead in a few minutes.

"Hurry Britt" I yell, trying to keep my mouth above the water.

At the last second, the gate opens, and we're pushed through by the water pressure.

I turn around when I reach the second set of stairs.

"Britt?" I can't see her. "Britt?" I try again, more loudly, and this time her head breaks the surface of the water. I reach for her. "Come on!"

"Move" She tells me, pushing me up the stairs. We keep moving, further and further up the stairs. "Keep going Quinn." Britt tells me from behind me. I can hear gunfire above us. Has it really gotten that bad up there? That they'd resort to shooting themselves, and each-other? I can only wonder as we continue to climb.

We reach the lounge, and continue our climb. The ships now tilted at such an angle that every surface is a mountain. We have to hold on to things as we make our way through.

At the top of the room, eyeing the clock hung over the mantle, is Mr Schuester.

"Wait!" I tell Britt. "Mr Schuester."

He turns to look at me, his blank face immediately becoming pained. "Oh, Quinn."

I approach him. "Won't you even make a try for it?"

He swallows. "I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, Quinn."

Britt comes up behind me and takes my hand. "We have to move Sweetie."

"Wait." Mr Schuester approaches me, and hands me a life jacket. "Good luck."

"And to you." I tell him, hugging him for a second, before we turn away and carry on through the ship.


	17. 17

By the time we've reached the deck, the entire lower half of the ship is gone, swallowed by the atlantic.

Britt grabs my arms and spins me around to face her.

"We have to stay on the ship as long as possible, okay?" She tells me, and I nod in reply, too shocked to say anything else. "Come on" She pulls me through the people that are gathering on the side of the boat.

So many people are left here, stranded. Children, babies, without a hope in the world. The ache in my chest intensifies.

"This way." She tells me once we hit a railing, climbing over it. "Hold on." I climb up after her, jumping down when she tells me to. I can see the windows breaking, sucking people back into the ship they're trying to escape. We carry on climbing along the ship, clambering up and down various parts. I fall from one part, tumbling to the ground, when the chef from the kitchen helps me up. "I've got you." He tells me, gripping my arm.

"Britt?" I turn around and she's right behind me again, still pushing me along the ship. The further up we get, the more people there are. It's harder to move together when people are pushing and pulling against you, but somehow we manage to stay connected. We reach another staircase, Britt pushing me through first, and we're stuck behind a slow moving man.

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death." Britt reaches around me, shoving him in the shoulder.

"You wanna walk a little faster through that valley?" she asks him. She continues to push him until we're up the stairs, and we begin moving again.

We pull up at a railing, glancing over the side. There are already so many people in the water, and more people jumping over the side, as if jumping now will save them the fate of going down with the ship. We start moving again, passing the ships priest, who is praying along with some people, all kneeling.

With the waxed wood on deck, and the amount of people populating every surface, climbing up the ship is becoming nearly impossible. I saw for myself that the ship itself was now sticking out of the water, I watched the people slide down the deck, seeing how hard it is to keep holding on.

We've finally reached the back of the ship, and with one last pull, Britt grabs on to the railing there, pulling me close to her and holding onto me with her spare hand. I know she must be terrified, but she doesn't show it.

I look to my left and see a woman with her young son, soothing him, telling him that it would all be over soon. I turn my gaze away, unable to watch him, and look to my right, where I lock eyes with a young woman about my age, who's holding on and shivering as much as I am.

I look back up at Britt, who's wearing a very careful expression, although I can see the strain lying underneath it. I realise something, and smile.

"Britt?" She looks down at me, "this is where we first met."

Her face takes on a new fierceness, and she pulls me close to her, kissing my forehead and holding me tighter.

I can't imagine what the ship looks like to the people in the sea, but we've risen up so high that people are losing their grips, sliding down the ship.

"Quinn?" I hear Britt whisper, and look up at her. "Did Santana stay on the boat?"

"Yeah, Britt, she stayed on the boat." I tell her, cuddling into her.

"Good. That's good." Her voice sounds far away, like she's thinking about something.

The ship is towering out of the sea now, and Britt tightens her hold, moving behind me and wrapping her arms around the rails. "Hold on tight." She tells me, looking over her shoulder and down the ship. When the lights flicker out this time, they stay out, and my eyes have to adjust to the dark. It's so loud, with the screaming and the sounds coming from the boat, I have a headache.

I try to tune the noise out until I hear the sound of cracking wood. That can't be good. The boat starts moving back towards the water, slowly at first, then all at once, and I realise that the ship has split in half, levelling us out. The people that were hanging on to the opposite side of the rail lose their grip almost immediately, falling to the sea, where the people who were under the boat have surely been crushed.

I feel Britt slip for a second before she rights herself.

Before we've even had time to process what's happening, the boats tilting up again, faster than the first time.

"We have to move!" Britt tells me, climbing over the rails. "Give me your hand, I'll pull you over." She grabs me and lifts, and I can't help but feel a little nostalgic. Those were some of the first words I heard her say, and they might be some of the last. "I've got you, I won't let go." She manages to get me over, and then places herself behind me, holding me in place.

I get a look down the ship for the first time, and it terrifies me. "What's happening?" I ask Britt, trying to keep my voice calm, but there's a definite edge to it.

"I don't know." She tells me, looking around. "Hold on." She tells me, keeping her arms around me. She places a small kiss to my forehead, and I watch as countless bodies fall down the ship, hitting various objects before they fall into the sea. The woman and her child have long since fallen, but the girl next who was next to me is still in her place, holding on. We lock eyes for a second before her grip slips, and she falls down the boat as well. When I look up, I see the ships chef, still holding on. He's looking at me as well. I nod slightly before I look back down. The ship's moving again.

This time, it's sinking into the sea.


	18. 18

We watch the ship move down slowly for a minute before it starts to pick up speed.

"This is it!" Brittany tells me, moving slightly.

"Oh my god, oh my god." It's the only think I can think to say as I watch the water approach us.

"Hold on." She tells me again, pressing herself against me for a second before shifting. She pulls me up to my knees and takes my hand.

"The ship is gonna suck us down, so take a deep breath when I say?" I'm nodding again. I don't think I can speak without panic coming out at this moment. "Kick for the surface, and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand." She sounds very serious, the most serious I've heard her sound in our time together, but before she'd even said that I wouldn't of let go. "We're gonna make it. Trust me."

"I trust you." I tell her, my voice shaking a little.

"Ready? Now!" She yells, and I take in the biggest gulp of air my lungs will allow before I'm sucked under.

Being under the water is a very surreal experience. The first thing I can think of is how cold it is. Somehow, it's colder than the water in the boat. The second thing is Britts hand around me. She pulls herself up to me and grabs my life jacket, pushing me up before the current sucks her down, I try to hold on to her but it's useless, and she sinks into the blue of the ocean.

I keep kicking though, like she told me, and break the surface of the water. It's pandemonium. People climbing over people trying to keep out of the water, and dead bodies floating around, bouncing idly from one person to another. I start screaming for Britt the minute my mouth is able to move, looking round wildly. I hear someone shout my name, but before I have time to look in the direction of the voice, a man is grabbing me, pushing my head under the water and trying to use me to stay afloat.

I still scream her name, hoping she'll hear me. Then I see her, swimming toward me.

"Get off her!" I hear her scream at the man, who takes no notice, before she pulls her hand back and I hear it connect with his nose. He lets go. "Quinn." She's smiling at me.

"Brittany!" I'm so relieved to see her that for a second I forget we're in the ocean.

"Swim, Quinn. Okay? I need you to swim." She starts tugging me away from the throngs of people.

"It's so cold!" I yell to her.

"Just keep swimming." She tells me, yanking my arm forward again. "Come on, here." She's pulled me to a door, "Get on top, come on." He helps me climb up out of the water, and I lie on the door, panting. When she tries to get on though, the door tips over, sending her back into the sea. "Stay on it," she tells me, pushing me back. She moves round to the front of the door, and I can see her shivering. "It'll be alright now." She grabs my hand. "You'll be alright."

One of the officers from the ship is next to us, holding on to a chair, and blowing his whistle. "Return the boats!" He yells in the loudest voice he can muster.

Britt looks up over my shoulder, then smiles at me. "The boats are coming back for us, Quinn. Hold on just a little bit longer." She's shivering so hard I can feel the door shake now. "They had to row away for the suction, but they're coming back now.

I look around at the people yelling for help, and I just feel hopeless. I want to believe that the boats are coming back, I want to believe that I'll get out of this alive, but I just can't.

I don't know how long we've been in the ocean when the cries start to die down. "It's getting quiet." I tell Britt, who's still in the water in front of me. I know that most people that went into the water are dead now. We've done well to survive for so long.

"It's just gonna take a couple of minutes to get the boats organised," Her words come out so slowly now, and she pauses frequently. "I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to White Star Line about all this." She's still making jokes, still trying to keep me happy.

I watch her for a second. "I love you."

She looks up at me, some of the spark back in her frozen face. "Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbyes. Not yet, do you understand me?"

"I'm so cold." It's all I can think about. All I can feel. I know I'm holding onto Britt's hand, but I just feel the ice in my skin.

"Listen to me, you're gonna get out of here. You're gonna go on and you're gonna have lots of babies. And then you're gonna watch them grow. Adopt some kittens. You're gonna die an old lady, warm in her bed." She swallows. "Not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"

"I can't feel my body."

"Winning that ticket, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you." She smiles at me, and if that smile could've warmed me, I would've been aflame. "I'm thankful for that." She lifts up her other arm from the water, and pulls herself up, kissing me on the forehead before she continues. "You must do this for me. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens. No matter how hopeless. Promise me, now." She shifts a little. "Never let go of that promise."

I know I'm crying, even if I can't feel the tears on my face. There's a lump in my chest as I realise this is her goodbye, even if I don't want it to be. I want to say no, that I won't survive if she doesn't survive with me, but the look in her eyes is so fierce, so protective, that I agree. "I promise."

"Never let go."

"I'll never let go, Britt."

She presses a kiss to the back of my hand.


	19. 19

I don't know how long it's been when the boats finally come back. I'm singing to myself. The song Brittany sung to me. When I hear voices, at first I think I'm dreaming. Or that maybe I've died. Then I come to my sense a little.

"Britt?" I shake her hand. "Brittany?" I shake her arm. She doesn't respond, and I become a little more desperate. "Britt! There's a boat, Britt?" I realise what's happened, but I refuse to believe it. "Britt?" I shake her even stronger, but she still remains unmoved. "There's a boat Britt." I can see the boat moving away, and for a second I want to let it, and stay here with her, but then I remember my promise.

"Come back!" I try to shout, but my yell comes out as a whisper. I try again, and again, but it's no use, they can't hear me. Then I remember the whistle. I pull my hand from Brits frozen one, keeping hold of her wrist.

"I'll never let go, I promise." I kiss the back of her hand, then drop it, and watch as she sinks.

I pull myself from the door, dropping into the water. It's more painful than I would've thought, but at least I can move my limbs again. I swim over to the body of the officer, and pull the whistle from his mouth. It takes me a couple of goes to get my lips to move enough to be able to blow.

I keep blowing until they find me, clinging to the chair the officer was on, and pull me onto the boat.

"Fifteen hundred people went into the sea when Titanic sank from under us. There were 20 boats floating nearby, and only one came back. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six, out of 1,500. Afterward, the 700 people in the boats had nothing to do but wait. Wait to die, wait to live. Wait for an absolution that would never come."

I lay in the boat for hours, waiting for help to arrive, watching the officer who'd saved me wave flares. I drifted in and out of sleep for those hours, until the Carpathia came. I sat with the people from Steerage, wrapped in a blacket.

I saw Finn come to look for me, but I swaddled myself up further, hiding myself from his view. He was the last person I wanted to see. He looked torn, but I let him leave.

"That's the last time I ever saw him. He married, of course, and inherited his millions. But the crash of '29 hit his interests hard, and he put a pistol in his mouth that year. Or so I read."

It was raining when we reached New York, the Statue of Liberty reaching up into the sky from in front of us.

"Can I take your name please, love?" An officer from Carpathia stood next to me, covering me with his umbrella.

"Pierce. "I told him. "Quinn Pierce."

I heard him mumble a thank you and move away as I watched the statue pass us.

"We never found anything on Brittany. There's no record of her at all."

"No, there wouldn't be, would there? And I've never spoken to him until now, not to anyone. Not even your grandfather. A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you know, there was a woman name Brittany S. Pierce, and that she saved me, in every way a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of her. She exists now, only in my memory."


	20. 20

When I walk into the foyer, the door man opens the door for me, nodding his head slightly.

I walk through, smiling to Rachel, and to Rory and the band. They nod their heads respectfully. As I move along, I see Cora, waving with her little chubby hand, smiling at me.

Santana is leaning against the bottom of the stairs, her crooked grin firmly in place, nodding her head approvingly at me. Mr Schuester's on the other side of the stairs, soft smile, hands held in front of him.

I ascend the stairs, and when I reach the top, Brittany turns to me. She extends her hand, and I take it. She pulls me closer to her and smiles the same smile that made my heart stutter every time I saw it.

She kisses me, and the room bursts into applause.

I'm home.

* * *

><p><strong>Smallest chapter everrr!<br>I just wanted to than you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it, and if you want to leave me some reviews, then that would be awesome. Quitt might be my second favourite ship ever, and I'm sad there aren't more stories based on it. So you might get more in the future, if you're lucky!  
>But yeah, thank you, love you, goodnight! <strong>


End file.
